Drabbles
by Chocobo Watcher
Summary: Bits of fluff and nonsense.XD No sex, but M for inference. And just because. Written for the sheer fun of it.


The following drabbles were written using the word envelope concept found in Lynda Barrys book, _What It Is._ I had enormous fun writing them. I swear these were written as they were pulled, by individual draw. XD. As usual, don't own, don't profit, disclaimer, etc. Enjoy!

xxx

Garage

There were days when Angeal wondered why he was fated to be this way. Fox example, why couldn't he have been born in an ordinary place, had a normal life. A life that let to a nice home in the suburbs, with a pool,his own private dojo and a garage? He already had a puppy, for crying out loud.

Poke

Lazard stuck his head carefully around the corner. Sephiroth was at his desk. An enormous stack of paper lay in his inbox. The would-be-general looked very under-the-weather. Mainly because his hangover was immense. "Oh, and I'll need your summation of why Cadet Fair failed to apprehend Hollander on my desk by eleven hundred hours." he said. Sephiroth shot him a glare that expressed his wish to poke the director many times with a sharp object. It was too fucking early in the morning for reports, and the director would soon find out why.

Substitute

"Now class, today we shall illustrate what can happen if you are unprepared for fighting summons, or at best are improperly equipped. Cadet Fair, will you substitute fire materia for your defensives, remove your blaze armlet and protect ring and stand on the spot marked X, please." said Angeal. "I don't recall volunteering for this, sir." Zack said in return. ""Oh but you **did,**Cadet. The moment that you stated that fighting Ifrit was, and I quoth, "A piece of cake. Shinra protocol insists that we validate all such claims. Now Cadet, if you would oblige." Angeal grinned.

Guitars

In his dreams, all three of them were far away from Midgar. All of them were rock stars. Sephiroth was, of course, singer, songwriter and musician. Both he and Genesis were immaculate and consummate whenever they played their guitars together. Angeal had been relegated to the drums, on which he was proving to be more than exceptionally adequate. And the puppy? Number one groupie, of course! No musical talent to speak of, of course, but his talents with Genesis in bed more than made up for it. Genesis could always dream.

falling

Aerith shivered as she watched the falling raindrops. The rain had been falling for days now. She was worried that the flowers were going to drown. Where the hell was Zack when you really needed him? Off on some damn mission or other. She needed a proper rain trench dug, and she needed it NOW. Aerith shouldered the shovel with a sigh, and trudged out into the mud and rain. She'd save the planet from itself if it was the last thing she did. By herself if necessary.

underwear-

"I like you in plain tighty-whities." Angeal said. Zack raised an eyebrow. " I don't think I've ever heard you use that term when it comes to underwear before now. Particularly **my** underwear." Zack chuckled. " All right, you can wear a non-civilian pair when we play once a week, but I have to approve it first. And no gold material, fishnet, or any of that Speedo crap." "Speedo? I didn't know you were so well acquainted with vintage swim-wear either. How retro!". Zack grinned. " On second thought, maybe you'd be better off in a chastity belt." Angeal smiled in return. "So I have to take back the Hello Kitty thong?" Zack joked. "On the contrary, I want you in my quarters by 2100 hours wearing that. And nothing else. And make sure Sephiroth doesn't see you in it." Now Zack really was in trouble.

squatting

It was far too early in the day for most people to be awake, let alone **moving**. But there Zack was, squatting as usual. Zack did not crouch, crawl, or "hunker down". He was very proud of his squatting ability , and he tried to do at least a couple thousand squats every day. In a peculiar twist, he also had a bizarre fantasy that someday he and Angeal would occupy abandoned buildings, fix them up, and then sell them to Shinra yuppies for ludicrous sums. Sadly, both he and Angeal died before it would ever come to fruition.

Paint-

"If I could choose the color to paint my walls with?." Genesis mused. " A nice rose color, perhaps, with accents of cranberry. With maybe a dash of peony, or perhaps white chrysanthemum." "What about you, Sephiroth?". "Black. Black as the hole in my heart, and the hilt of Masamune. And chrome for the flash of lightning, the sword that I hold dear."

"And you, Angeal?." the interior decorator asked. " Something that speaks of bamboo forests and moonlight, forests and mountains. That hints of spring rains and gentle autumns, and peaceful winter snows. Oh, and a kennel."


End file.
